Entre Desejos e Traições
by lalac.rk159
Summary: ONE SHOT HOT Edward Cullen acaba de descobrir que sua esposa, Rosalie, o está traindo. Sem saber o que fazer, sai para beber e se encontra com uma morena misteriosa, então ele resolve dá o troco na esposa na mesma moeda, como diz o ditado chifre trocado não dói. Será mesmo que é, tudo que ele pensa?


**Classificação:** 18+  
**Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
**Personagens:** Bella Swan, Edward Cullen  
**Gêneros:** Hentai  
**Avisos: **sexo, nudez, linguagem imprópria

**Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga TWILIGHT, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na one shot ENTRE DESEJOS E TRAIÇÕES é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado.**

* * *

**SINOPSE:**

Edward Cullen acaba de descobrir que sua esposa, Rosalie, o está traindo. Sem saber o que fazer, sai para beber e se encontra com uma morena misteriosa, então ele resolve dá o troco na esposa na mesma moeda, como diz o ditado: chifre trocado não dói. Será mesmo que é, tudo que ele pensa?

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO - ENTRE DESEJOS E TRAIÇÕES**

Eu estava sentado em uma cadeira de um bar me perguntando o que estava fazendo ali. Estava bebendo uma cerveja long neck e agora encarava a grossa aliança de ouro na palma da minha mão.

Era uma aliança um pouco extravagante, na verdade.

Grossa, com pequenos diamantes ao redor.

Eu sempre a achei exagerada, mas foi a que minha mulher escolheu, então eu aceitei.

O que eu não tinha aceitado por ela?

Não conseguia entender o porquê ela tinha feito aquilo. Eu era casado a menos de um ano com Rosalie Hale.

Ela era a mulher mais bonita que já tinha visto na minha vida.

Alta, loira, cabelos longos e olhos azuis. Parecia um anjo.

Tinha ficado hipnotizado por ela assim que a tinha conhecido, mas ela tinha feito eu ralar para conseguir seu amor e quando finalmente a tive não a deixei escapar.

Rose uma mulher fenomenal e o sexo com ela era o melhor que já tinha tido.

Namoramos, noivamos e casamos em menos de seis meses.

Nós formávamos um belo casal.

Eu era um pouco mais alto que ela, tinha um corpo esguio e definido, meus cabelos eram curtos acobreados, meus olhos eram esverdeados. Todos diziam que nós formávamos um belíssimo casal. O casal perfeito.

Nós éramos lindos e ricos.

Para mim nós tínhamos uma relação perfeita.

Mas há três meses tudo tinha mudado.

Rosalie começou a agir estranha e fria comigo.

Eu não conseguia entender o motivo.

Estava focado demais no meu trabalho para me preocupar.

E então tudo mudou quando eu vi umas mensagens em seu celular, dela marcando de se encontrar novamente com um tal de Emmett.

Foi então que percebi que estava sendo traído.

Quis brigar com ela, fiquei com raiva e orgulho ferido, mas não fiz nada do que imaginei que faria.

Apenas fugi.

Como um maldito covarde.

Sempre imaginei que quando cassasse seria para sempre, eu era totalmente fiel a ela até aquele momento.

Mas pelo jeito as coisas não seriam como eu tinha imaginado.

— Barman, eu quero uma skolbeats — uma voz suave disse ao meu lado, sentando no banquinho.

Eu encarei a bela mulher ali, colocando minha aliança de volta.

Ela era baixa e morena. Seus cabelos eram longos de um tom castanho avermelhado. Ela usava uma saia preta rodada com um cropped também preto, por cima usava uma jaqueta preta com detalhes prateados e botas de cano curto.

A mulher era linda.

Tão linda quanto Rosalie, se não mais.

E então quando o barman entregou a cerveja para ela e ela se virou, nossos olhares se encontraram.

Eu nunca saberei dizer o que senti naquele momento.

Não sei o que foi.

Desejo, excitação, ou algo mais profundo.

Talvez tenha sido isso tudo junto e misturado.

Ou apenas meu desejo de se vingar de Rosalie por ter me traído.

— Podemos brindar? Não consigo tomar sem brindar e minha amiga me abandonou com seu namorado — ela disse me encarando.

Eu engoli em seco.

—Claro, a que você quer brindar?

— A homens desconhecidos que brindam com mulheres desconhecidas e você?

— A nós e o que essa noite pode render — eu disse batendo minha garrafa na dela e lhe dando um olhar.

Se essa mulher me quisesse, eu iria trair minha esposa e só pensaria nas consequências depois.

Foda-se.

Ambos levamos a garrafa a boca e bebemos, sem nunca desviar nossos olhares.

Nós já tínhamos sentindo a onde esse joguinho levaria.

—Então o que faz aqui?

— Refletindo sobre a vida e você?

— Comemorando que vou sair do fim do mundo e me mudar para cá — ela respondeu dando um sorriso feliz.

— Então você não é daqui?

— Agora sou, você quer realmente falar disso? — ela disse sugestivamente e se aproximou mais de mim, meu corpo se virou ficando de frente para ela no banquinho, involuntariamente.

— Sobre o que quer falar?

— Você é casado — ela disse olhando para a aliança em meu dedo.

Eu assenti um pouco sem graça rodando o aro com meu polegar.

— Sou, mas eu acabei de descobrir que minha mulher me trai e estou aqui bebendo e pensando no que fazer — falei sinceramente.

Por que mentir? Com certeza eu nunca mais a veria na minha vida.

— E o que você pensa em fazer? — ela perguntou interessada bebendo sua cerveja.

— Não sei, queria devolver na mesma moeda que ela na verdade, mas não sei se tenho coragem — respondi.

A mulher me olhou arqueando a sobrancelha.

—Você nunca a traiu? — perguntou parecendo surpresa.

—Não. Voce já traiu alguém?

— Mais vezes que possa contar, não nasci para ter algo sério, por que ter um só pau na vida se posso ter vários — ela retrucou dando de ombros.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Aquele jeito dela estava me excitando ainda mais.

Ela era atirada, ousada e pelo jeito falava o que quisesse. Eu gostei disso.

Ela era aquele tipo de mulher decidida, que com certeza não se importava com ser aberta e transar com um desconhecido, ter um sexo casual. Ao contrário de Rosalie, que era recatada e tímida, só havia tido um homem antes de mim, pelo o que me disse.

—Já ficou com homem casado então?

— Não que eu saiba — ela disse e colocou sua mão na minha perda —Se quiser eu te ajudo a dar o troco nela — falou sugestivamente.

Eu bebi o último gole da minha cerveja a olhando.

Foda-se você Rosalie, eu pensei antes de a puxar pela cintura e colar meus lábios nos dela.

Não estava preparado para o fogo que nos tomou quando nossos lábios se tocaram.

Se possível meu pau ficou ainda mais duro na minha calça.

A boca dela parecia perfeita para mim, seu beijo era sensual, lento e molhado. Sua língua atrevida se entrelaçou a minha e ela chupou meu lábio.

Minhas mãos a imprensaram com força em meu corpo deixando bem evidente como eu tinha ficado.

Sua mão desceu dos meus cabelos, pelo meu peito e passou por cima da minha ereção.

Eu gemi descendo minha mão e apertando sua bunda.

Nossa que delícia, pensei em como seria meter ali.

— Vocês! Procurem um quarto — uma voz disse nos tirando do transe.

Me se parei ofegante dela encarando o barman com raiva, pela ousadia de nos interromper.

Eu a queria.

Eu a teria.

— Quer sair daqui? — Eu perguntei a olhando.

— Pensei que não fosse perguntar nunca — ela disse dando um sorrisinho. — Só vou mandar mensagem para minha amiga — ela falou puxando um celular da lateral da saia. Ela digitou algo nele rapidamente e o guardou de volta.

— Vamos — ela disse.

Nós saímos do bar e eu a guiei para meu carro.

— Então vai me dizer seu nome? — eu perguntei querendo quebrar a tensão sexual que estava no carro enquanto saia do estacionamento.

— Bella e o seu?

— Edward — respondi. — Para onde você quer ir?

— Qualquer lugar, só quero sentir esse pau aqui me fodendo com força — ela falou e esticou sua mão apertando o volume em minhas calças.

Cacete.

— Droga — eu gemi agradecendo por ter um motel barato há poucos quilômetros dali. — O que está fazendo? — Eu perguntei enquanto ela abria minhas calças e puxava um pouco para baixo.

— Relaxa gato e presta atenção na pista — ela disse se inclinando e colocando meu pau para fora que agradeceu por estar livre do aperto. — Porra, você é grande — ela falou.

— Ninguém nunca reclamou — eu disse meio convencido. Meu pau era meu orgulho. Ele era longo e grosso com as veias saltadas, era meu amigão e estava comigo em todos os momentos, lógico.

— Não estou reclamando — ela disse e então senti sua boca cobri minha glande, eu gemi desacelerando o carro tentando prestar atenção na pista.

Sua boca era ainda melhor com meu pau ali dentro.

— Ah porra, que delícia — eu falei gemendo com ela me chupando, tentando me concentrar na pista.

Ela pegou minha mão e a guiou rapidamente por entre suas pernas me fazendo sentir o calor e a umidade ali.

— Olha, como me deixou.

— Droga, Bella — eu disse levando minha mão a meu nariz e sentindo seu cheiro e lambi meus dedos.

Era possível ficar ainda mais duro? Mal via a hora de provar dela direto da fonte, uma coisa que eu não achava nojento era chupar boceta. Eu na verdade, adorava e convenhamos era muito bom no que fazia. Só havia um segredo para uma boa chupada.

Eu não aguentei mais.

Freei o carro e parei no acostamento.

Puxei o banco para trás e rapidamente Bella estava no meu colo.

Nós nos beijávamos com força enquanto sua mão massageava meu pau, deslizei minha mão por sua perna e senti o fino tecido de sua calcinha molhada afastei ele para o lado e penetrei dois dedos em sua boceta quente.

Ela gemeu. Eu gemi. Nós gememos de prazer.

Ela rebolava seu quadril em minha mão enquanto a sua apertava meu pau me masturbando com agilidade, enquanto nos beijávamos com luxúria.

Aquilo era tão gostoso, mas não via a hora de me afundar dentro dela.

Eu estava bem perto de gozar e queria que ela viesse também.

Quando achei seu clitóris e pressionei uma vez escutei um barulho de viatura.

Nós dois praguejamos e Bella saltou ofegante para longe do meu colo, de volta ao seu banco.

Puxei meu pau para dentro das calças enquanto o policial batia na minha porta.

Eu estava ferrado.

Seria preso e de pau duro. Merda. Ainda mais sem foder essa boceta. Tinha coisa pior?

Encarei os olhos escuros do policial, tentando passar tranquilidade.

— Boa noite — eu disse ofegante, com a cara mais normal possivel.

— Só vou falar uma vez, vão procurar a merda de um quarto, se não vou prender vocês — ele disse.

— É claro, obrigado, seu policial — eu falei rapidamente ligando o carro e saindo dali rapidamente.

Bella ao meu lado começou a rir.

— Ai meu Deus, pensei que seríamos presos — ela falou.

Eu então comecei a rir, aliviado.

— Não hoje, ainda vou comer muito essa boceta gostosa — eu disse virando para ela rapidamente.

Ela era ainda mais linda sorrindo daquele jeito.

Finalmente cheguei no motel. Não era o melhor lugar, mas teria que bastar.

— Vou na recepção, me espera aqui — falei arrumando meu pau dentro das calças.

— Não demora — ela disse e eu assenti.

Eu fui rapidamente e pedi um quarto, agradecendo por ter dinheiro suficiente para pagar.

Se fosse no cartão com certeza Rosalie poderia ver.

Voltei e a encontrei fora do carro encostada.

A chamei e fomos para o quarto.

Entramos no quarto nos atracando como dois animais esfomeados.

Nem prestamos atenção ao que quer que fosse.

Ela arrancou minha blusa e suas unhas deslizaram pelo meu peito, senti meu baixo ventre vibrar.

— Não me deixa marca — eu a lembrei quando ela faz menção de chupar meu pescoço com força.

— Não se preocupe, gato — ela disse se afastando de mim.

Eu puxei sua blusa para cima e seus seios saltaram para fora, pequenos e com os mamilos bem eriçados.

Eu chupei um com força e depois o outro, minhas mãos infiltrando entre suas pernas e encontrando sua bocetinha quente.

Tudo aconteceu rápido, duro e pegajoso.

Rapidamente fiquei nu, meu pau duro latejava olhando seu corpo nu.

Ela era linda.

Seu corpo era delicioso e sua boceta estava molhada.

Nós caímos na cama, minha mão entre suas pernas e a dela acariciando meu pau.

— Você tem camisinha, né? — ela falou me empurrando levemente.

Felizmente eu tinha lembrado desse detalhe, quando vi algumas na vitrina do motel junto com alguns produtos de higiene e compre um pacote.

Me levantei a contra- gosto e peguei no bolso da minha calça.

Bella ficou de perna aberta se acariciando na cama.

— Porra mulher, você é uma delícia — eu disse abrindo uma embalagem e desenrolando no meu membro.

— Vem logo, gostoso, quero você me fodendo — ela falou.

Eu voltei para cima dela esfregando meu pau em sua entrada. Ela estava bem molhada e isso facilitou o movimento.

Eu olhei seu rosto que era de puro prazer, ela parecia jovem e bonita.

— Você tem quantos anos mesmo? — perguntei de repente desconfiado.

— Sério que quer falar sobre isso agora? — ela disse bufando.

Ela tinha razão.

Com um movimento eu a invadi.

Nós gememos juntos.

Ela era apertada e empurrei sem dó até meu pau tá todo dentro dela.

Meus movimentos foram rápidos e duros, bombeando meu pau, entrando e saindo dentro dela apreciando o barulho que nossos corpos faziam em sintonia com a cabeceira da cama.

— Isso me fode, que delícia. Aaaaah gostoso — ela falou gemendo e rebolando.

Eu empurrei suas pernas fazendo ir ainda mais fundo dentro dela.

Levei minha mão a sua cara apertando suas bochechas.

— Você gostosa disso, safada? — eu perguntei beliscando seu mamilo.

— Siiim — ela disse com dificuldade — Maaais, me faça gozar.

Eu sabia que não ia conseguir segurar muito. Então investir ainda mais rápido para dentro dela, sussurrando sacanagem. O corpo dela começou a se contorcer e só de eu vê-la se entregando ao prazer que sentia sem nenhuma vergonha, urrei gozando dentro da camisinha.

Sai de dentro dela ofegante e tirei a camisinha melada do meu pau jogando no chão. Depois a jogaria no lixo.

Cai ao lado dela, ambos respirávamos pesadamente, não nos tocávamos, mas podíamos sentir a presença e o calor um do corpo do outro.

Fechei meus olhos por um momento e senti as pontas do dedo dela deslizarem por meu estômago.

— Cansou? — ela perguntou, abri meus olhos a encarando.

Ela era linda, sua pele corada, seus lábios vermelhos, seu cabelo bagunçado.

— Não, mas talvez você possa me ajudar aí embaixo — eu disse sugestivamente arqueando minha sobrancelha.

Ela entendeu o recado dando um sorrisinho de lado.

— Será um prazer — ela falou e sua boca cobriu a minha.

Demos um beijo lento e cheio de tesão, apreciando cada segundo, nossas línguas se tocando. A boca dela depois deslizou por meu pescoço e foi mais além.

Ela beijou e lambeu até meu umbigo, depois deu uma mordidinha.

Porra, sentir meu corpo se arrepiar quando sua boca beijou minha virilha.

Suas mãos seguraram meu pau que estava meio bomba, felizmente eu ainda me recuperava rápido, me olhando ela abriu sua boca e colocou ele dentro dela.

Eu gemi de prazer, sua boca era macia e úmida, sua língua me lambeu enquanto ela me chupava com gosto.

Segurei seu cabelo e comecei a investir meu pau para dentro da boca dela, aquilo era tão bom.

— Vem cá — eu disse a puxando — fica de cabeça para baixo vou te chupar também — falei a fazendo parar querendo fazê-la sentir o mesmo prazer que sentia.

Ficamos de lado na cama, sua boca na altura do meu pau, suas pernas abertas e com meu rosto entre elas.

Seu sexo era uma delícia.

Eu beijei e chupei com gosto, gemendo com ela me chupando. Separei seus grandes lábios e lambi o mais fundo que conseguia. Ela começou a rebolar na minha cara. Movimentei minha língua ali para cima e para baixo com prazer, brinquei com meus lábios e os lábios externos dela. Caralho, eu amava chupar uma boceta e não tinha nenhum pouco de nojo naquilo e a de Bella, era sem dúvidas a melhor que já provei.

Enquanto a chupava, ela retribuía fazendo um boquete maravilhoso, me chupando com gosto e tesão.

— Pega uma camisinha — eu pedi.

Ela se sentou na cama e se esticou pegando uma embalagem, sua bunda ficou quase na minha cara e não pude impedir minha mão de dá um tapa forte ali.

— Ai — ela disse se virando.

— Não gosta? — eu perguntei.

Ela riu.

— Se fizer de novo, eu me apaixono — ela falou, mas eu percebi que ela brincava.

— Sua tarada — eu disse. — Coloca logo vai — falei e ela abriu a embalagem e desenrolou no meu membro duro o masturbando.

Ela tinha habilidade nisso.

No momento que ela ia sentar em mim, meu telefone tocou.

— Caralho — eu praguejei bravo olhando o aparelho que estava jogado no chão junto com minha calça.

Sem dizer nada Bella se levantou e pegou o aparelho no chão, virando aquela bunda gostosa para mim e se empinando, sabia que ela estava fazendo de propósito então dei outro tapa.

Tinha que fodê-la de quatro e comer aquele cuzinho.

Ela se virou para mim sorrindo maligamente.

— Acho que é sua mulher — ela falou me entregando o telefone vi o nome Amor no visor.

— Porra do caralho— praguejei pegando o celular dela.

O que Rosalie queria? Era para ela está dormindo.

Respirei fundo uma vez olhando para ela e atendi a chamada.

— Oi amor — falei engolindo em seco, Bella arqueou sua sobrancelha para mim balançando a cabeça.

É eu sou um puto de um cafajeste.

— Edward, onde você está?

— Desculpe querida, o carro não está querendo ligar, tive que chamar um guincho para me buscar — menti rapidamente.

Bella voltou a se aproximar de mim enquanto eu dizia.

Ela abriu suas pernas e se sentou no meu quadril segurando meu membro.

Eu apertei meu lábio um no outro para não gemer enquanto ela esfregava minha glande entre seus lábios. Aquilo era tão sensual.

Deveria tirar uma foto e colocar exposta no Museu de Louvre, com certeza iria virar uma obra de arte e valer mais que a Monalisa.

Meu pau parecia ter sido feito para estar ali.

— Por que não me ligou? Eu posso ir te buscar e...

— Não precisa, está tarde e o guincho já está chegando, jaja eu chego ai tudo bem? — eu falei e dessa vez Bella enfiou meu pau dentro dela.

Eu afastei o celular arfando.

Ela subiu e desceu lentamente me olhando com um sorrisinho, enquanto rebolava no meu pau.

Merda, com certeza eu iria para o inferno.

— Ah tudo bem então, vou dormir.

— Pode dormir tranquila querida, está tudo bem — eu garanti.

Bella cavalgou mais forte dessa vez, levei minha mão ao seio dela que balançava suavemente beliscando seu mamilo.

Ela jogou sua cabeça para trás rebolando sem parar.

— Tchau baby — Rose disse desligando.

Joguei meu celular do lado e subi meu tronco agarrando a cintura de Bella, mordi seu lábio puxando-o para mim.

— Você quer me deixar doido, né safada? — eu falei com ela rebolando em mim.

— Só se for de prazer — ela disse mordendo seu lábio e acariciando seu próprio corpo.

— Você vai ver quem vai ficar doida de prazer aqui — falei e nos virei bruscamente na cama.

Sai de dentro dela e fiz ela se virar de bruços.

— Que porra de bunda gostosa — eu disse dando um tapa em sua nádega, pois era um pecado não bater em uma bunda gostosa daquela, as estrias que tinha ali só me deixavam mais maluco.

Eu que não era fresco de recusar mulher por causa de umas marquinhas dessas. Isso que as tornava especiais.

Ela se empinou para mim.

Eu enfiei meu pau na boceta dela com força e puxei seus cabelos metendo dentro dela sem parar.

Ela gemia com força comigo entrando e saindo.

Fiquei alguns segundos naquela posição, mas logo sai queria aproveitar de tudo um pouco. Nossos corpos suados pareciam se entender e o cheiro de sexo estava forte no quarto.

A coloquei mais de quatro e me enfiei novamente, quando percebi estava deitado na borda da cama ela de costas montada em mim e rebolando sem parar. Eu deitei na cama levando minha mão ao clitóris dela e a massageie. Bella gritou forte vindo e eu também gozei gemendo palavras que um senhor de oitenta anos se espantaria.

Bella caiu desmaiada ao meu lado.

Eu levantei e tirei a camisinha pegando a outra no chão e jogando no lixo do banheiro.

— Quer tomar um banho? — eu perguntei a ela que abriu os olhos me encarando.

— Claro — ela disse se levantando.

Nós entramos no box do banheiro e nos beijamos, foi um banho divertido.

Eu a fiz gozar mais uma vez com meus dedos e eu também dei mais uma gozada em sua mão.

Saímos e nos vestimos.

A volta foi silenciosa, eu não falei nada e ela só me disse para me deixar no mesmo lugar. Tinha pouco mais de duas horas que tínhamos saindo dali.

— Vai ficar por aqui mesmo? — eu disse parando em frente ao bar que tínhamos nos encontrando.

— Sim, minha amiga está me esperando ali com o namorado — ela falou apontando para a amiga que olhava pro carro.

— Bella... — eu comecei a dizer, mas ela me calou com um beijo rápido.

— Não se preocupe Edward, eu sei que é casado, não estou esperando nada, foi uma noite divertida — ela falou dando de ombros.

— Muito — eu falei acariciando seu rosto.

Por que estava sentindo isso no meu peito?

Eu era casado e amava minha esposa.

— Melhor eu ir.

— Ok.

Bella saiu do carro e eu a olhei caminhar até a amiga.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para o carro.

Passei a marcha e sai dali.

Tinha certeza que nunca mais a veria

Acontece que a vida gosta de nos pregar peças que nunca imaginamos.

E ela ainda tem um puta humor sarcástico.

...

Não sabia o que fazer quando chegasse em casa.

A noite com Bella tinha sido maravilhosa, mas e meu casamento? E minha esposa?

Quando cheguei, agradeci por meu cabelo está seco.

Respirei fundo antes de entrar no quarto.

Vi a curva suave de Rosalie deitada em nossa cama.

Tentei ser silencioso no banheiro enquanto trocava de roupa, mas quando sai Rose estava sentada na cama.

— O carro pegou? — ela perguntou seus olhos azuis me encarando.

Tentei parecer tranquilo.

— Sim, foi só a bateria, o mecânico fez uma chupeta e voltou a funcionar — eu falei me sentando na cama e tentando agir normal.

E que chupeta Bella tinha feito...

— Edward você está estranho. O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou me encarando.

Eu não podia guardar aquilo só para mim, tinha que dizer.

— Quem é Emmett? — eu perguntei de uma vez. — Eu vi uma mensagem dele no seu celular, ele a quer ver amanhã e vocês se viram hoje — falei. — Você está me traindo?

— Por isso você saiu para beber? — ela perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha para mim. Por que ela estava rindo? — Edward, Emmett é meu massagista e ele é totalmente gay — explicou.

A culpa me atingiu.

Puta que pariu.

Eu tinha entendido tudo errado.

Rosalie não estava me traindo.

E eu a tinha traído.

Me senti culpado e com a consciência um pouco pesada. Porém, o sexo com Bella tinha sido maravilhoso para porra e não conseguia me arrepender totalmente de ter feito isso.

Acho que estava precisando de algo assim.

— Sério? — eu perguntei pigarreando.

— Claro amor, você sabe que eu te amo, eu nunca te trairia — ela falou.

Eu deitei na cama e ela se deitou no meu peito.

Beijei sua cabeça sentindo seu cheiro.

— Desculpe — eu falei, esperava que ela entendesse que minha desculpa era por tê-la traído. Não tinha culpa se ela não entendesse, né?

— Tudo bem — disse dando um selinho em meus lábios. — Eu te amo — falou.

— Eu também te amo, Rosalie — pela primeira vez aquilo não soou tão sincero aos meus ouvidos.

Afinal eu sabia que se amasse de verdade, nunca teria a traído e teria conversa sobre quem era Emmett antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas.

...

A semana se passou rapidamente, fiquei envolvido com as várias reuniões que estava tendo na empresa. Eu era presidente de uma rede de roupas de departamento, tinha mais de 300 lojas espalhadas por todo o país.

Era bem rico e sucedido.

Só voltei ao bar uma noite, não que eu esperasse encontrar alguém lá.

Mas Bella tinha ficado na minha cabeça a semana toda, até mesmo durante o sexo com minha esposa.

Rose passou os dias atarefada arrumando a casa para a chegada da sobrinha dela.

A menina tinha 17 anos e ficaria ali cursando o último ano de seu ensino médio. Rose tinha dito que seria melhor para ela, ter mais oportunidade de entrar em uma universidade melhor. Já que a garota morava em uma cidade pequena com uma única escola e ali iria para uma bem melhor.

Eu nunca a tinha visto. Só conhecia sua mãe, a irmã mais velha de Rose, Renée.

Nossa tínhamos casado em Las Vegas, então não tivemos uma festa que reunisse toda a família, mas Rose estava planejando fazer isso no próximo ano.

Finalmente era sexta.

Eu estava cansado e ainda iria ter que conhecer a sobrinha de minha esposa.

Na verdade, minha sobrinha também.

Eu só esperava que a menina se comportasse e não desse dor de cabeça para minha esposa.

Rose tinha dito que Isabella era comportada e responsável.

Esperava mesmo que sim.

Isabella, me fez lembrar de Bella.

E só em pensar nela senti desejo percorrer meu corpo.

Droga.

Assim que entrei em casa, Rose veio até mim e me cumprimentou com um selinho nos lábios. Eu a segurei por mais um tempo, dando um beijo que mostrava que a queria aquela noite, precisava me aliviar e tirar de vez Bella da minha cabeça. Das duas cabeças, se é que me entendem.

— Edward, amor, que bom que chegou, quero que conheça, Bella, nossa sobrinha — ela disse se separando de mim, com um olhar.

Tudo pareceu rodar em câmera lenta.

Eu a soltei e olhei para Isabella. Pera, Rosalie tinha dito Bella?

Porra.

Não. Não. Não. Sim.

Eu paralisei, encarando aqueles olhos chocolates que estavam em minha cabeça a semana toda.

Era Bella ali.

Era ela.

A mulher que eu tinha traído minha esposa.

A mulher que tinha pensado durante a semana inteira.

Era ela. Minha sobrinha. Minha amante.

Porra.

Parecendo se recuperar do choque mais rápido que eu.

Bella deu um passo e se aproximou de mim, estendendo sua mão.

Era agora. Ela ia falar.

Meu casamento ia acabar. Ela era de menor, o que estava fazendo naquele bar? Ainda mais bebendo?

Minha cabeça era uma confusão.

— Oi, tio Edward — ela disse docemente com um pequeno sorriso travesso. — É um _prazer_ finalmente te conhecer.

— Olá, Bella — eu falei pigarreando e apertando minha mão na dela.

— Obrigada por deixar eu vim morar aqui, prometo que vou me comportar — ela disse.

Porra.

— Vai ser um ano maravilhoso, tenho certeza que vocês vão se dá bem — Rose disse e abraçou nós dois.

Eu já disse porra?

Naquele momento eu percebi 3 coisas.

Primeiro, Bella era minha sobrinha, de 17 anos, com quem tinha traído minha esposa sua tia. Eu ainda estava sentindo um puto de um desejo do caralho por ela. E por último, definitivamente, algo me dizia que morarmos juntos durante um ano, seria muito duro para mim e isso não terminaria nada bem.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, o que acharam da one?

FELIZ DIA DO SEXO, procês

Na verdade eu sempre tive uma ideia de fazer uma fanfic bem perva com esse enredo, tenho ela toda na minha cabeça, mas nunca tive tempo de escrever. Mas lembrei desse dia e decidi fazer um capítulo único, o que acharam?

Eu queria surpreender vocês com o final, já que vocês nem achavam mais graça pois já desconfiavam que Edward e Bella estavam juntos como em Hora Extra e A carrasca e o orientando. Essa eu surpreendi?

Espero que sim e espero que tenham gostado haha

Eita que esses dois morando juntos não vai prestar. Será que Rose é mesma inocente nessa história? Sei não hein :X Mas se quiserem saber comentem, pois tenho ideias para uma continuação bem caliente, mas só se comentarem muuuuito haha

Bella não seria nada inocente nessa fic aqui, pensem nela como a Bella da Vadia dos Professores hehe

Eu tenho outra one bem perva gente, mais hot que essa, mas só vou postar em dezembro, o Edward seria tenente da polícia e a Bella ladra, podem imaginar como seria? ;)hahaha

Beijos amores, bom restinho de sexta, bom feriado amanhã para vocês.

Espero vocês na minha nova fic Genuíno Amor

Não esqueçam de comentar

tchauzinho ;)


End file.
